


Crescendo (poco a poco)

by pomidor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, smol thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: Yuuri needs to hug Victor before he performs. It doesn't seem weird to him (but definitely does to others).





	

It was a ritual by now. Before every performance he and Victor embraced. It wasn’t important who was the one that initiated it, they both knew Yuuri needed it. More often than not it was before an audience, with pictures flooding the Internet moments after. Even when they did it in an empty corridor chances were someone would seek them out for a photo. Yuuri thought it pretty dumb. How many identical pictures would people need anyway? 

This time they were alone in the changing room. It was still fairly early for this, Yuuri did not even have his skates on. He was feeling the lack of the additional centimeters, his field of vision was completely blocked by Victor’s chest. 

“Watch me.” 

Victor stepped a little back, so he could look him in the eyes and put a hand on his cheek.

“Then, seduce me again, Yuuri.” 

He seemed to lean a little closer, but he let him go when Minako entered, looking for them. It was almost time to go.

He was almost calm when he entered the ice. He suspected Victor knew the hugs helped him focus. At the beginning, it made the public disappear. Only Victor looked at him. Yuuri danced for him. But then, when the music took him over, even Victor wasn’t there anymore. And after that, Yuuri himself disappeared. First, his worries and insecurities, his very thoughts vanished. His mind was gone, he was only the body. And with the movement his body seemed to go out of itself. Even it didn’t exist anymore. Everything was gone and he was finally free.

Logically, he knew it was just the effect of adrenalin. He did not always achieve this state either, but when he did he made his best performances. He didn’t even remember them. At the end, he felt at one satisfied and crushed he had to return to the constraints of the reality. 

*******  
They talked about it with Victor. When he asked him what he felt when performing, Victor answered that it was impossible to describe feelings, but he asked Yuuri back anyway. 

“I feel like I’m nothing.” 

Victor looked at him with surprise, but then he smiled. 

“I was hoping you would say that you think about me, but well…”

“I do” Yuuri said, blushing “at the beginning. But then the adrenalin kicks in and I-“

“You become free.” He says smiling. 

They are in the bath, naked and it never bothered Yuuri that much, but now Victor is looking at him in a certain way and he’s very close. Normally, in those moments Yuuri would stop the weird trance Victor puts him under. He feels tonight is different. Tonight he wants to know how it ends, if Victor keeps this up. 

“Skating isn’t the only way that can make you feel like that.” Victor says, drawing even closer. 

Yuuri feels a hand on the back of his neck. Normally, it would make him feel nervous. Tonight, it makes him feel brave. 

“Then show me.”

Victor searches his eyes. He seems to find what he was looking for, because he leans in without further words. Yuuri closes his eyes. He feels the light touch on his lips. Then his dad walks in and the only thing keeping Yuuri from drowning himself to end his emberesmant is the fact that everyone thinks he’s gay and with Victor anyway.

Well, maybe they just noticed before him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny that I started writing this before the fifth episode. This show is basically fanfiction.


End file.
